Hagoromo Gitsune
"Beauty of the purest black, a beauty not of this world..." Hagoromo Gitsune (羽衣狐) is a young woman from the Village Hidden in the Mist . She was born to a Main Branch Hyūga couple who migrated from Konohagakure to Yukigakure long ago. Appearance She bears the Hyūga clan's Dōjutsu, the Byakugan . Her eyes are featureless all white with a tint of light blue. When she activates her Byakugan, her pupils become more distinct and the veins near her temple bulge. Always cautious, she chose to place a constant henge upon her eyes and they appear as a pair of dark brown pools. She is considered a unique beauty by people; with a complexion so pale which was common to those from the icy village of Yukigakure, long, straight ebony hair that reaches the back of her knees, an elegantly carved face and a body molded with curves at the right places, Gitsune can easily catch the eye of anyone. Gitsune opts to choose clothing that she can move in comfortably. As an assassin, she prefers to don something that will not hinder her movement or create too much noise. She usually wears the standard Kiri shinobi uniform during missions. On her days off, she chooses to wear a kimono in different hues of blue. Personality Basically, Gitsune is a very guarded individual who rarely trusts anyone. She approachable to a point but would still be distant towards other people, preferring to keep to herself if possible. Despite this introverted nature, she can still get along well with others, showing a friendly and warm attitude. The female does not form close bonds with other people, thinking they will just get hurt if they get too close, or either she will only be betrayed if she placed her full trust in them. Her allegiance lies in Kirigakure and would do anything for the sake of the village she grew up in. Gitsune would gladly do jobs that will benefit her village, even if it meant killing off people. She was pretty much used to the life of an assassin and had become one of the best there is in Kirigakure. However, despite her talents and skills, she chose to lead a humble life while working on the side. History ''Early Years'' She was born one cold night to Arashi and Fuyutori Hyūga, a couple originally from Konohagakure who went to Yukigakure and ended up staying there for they fell in love with the place. They named their child Gitsune which meant "fox" for she reminded the couple of the white animal that roamed the outskirts of the village because of her pale skin. Her childhood was like any other; she was raised well and was entered in the Yukigakure academy to be taught of basic knowledge and on how to be a ninja. She proved to be an intelligent young girl as her grades were among the highest in the class and she gets along fairly well with others when it came to group activities. She graduated at the age of ten and by that time, she immediately wanted to attain the rank of chūnin. Once more, the Hyūga couple decided to move and set course towards Kirigakure. They were welcomed there and Gitsune had to adjust to the new village, seeing that it was a lot different from Yukigakure. She joined the ninja ranks and did missions with other Kiri nin. By the time she was twelve, she along with other Kiri genins were taking the test to becoming a Chūnin, but it proved to be a very hard ordeal and it was then her eyes were opened to the reality of becoming a shinobi since the test required them to fight each other to the death. Gitsune, who was fearful for her life, had no choice and was forced to slay those people she had called friends when they came to attack her. The girl ascended to the rank of Chūnin, but the event left her mentally scarred and thus, she became distrustful of other people. Gitsune donned a mask of friendliness but in truth, she was very wary of those she encounters. ''Teenage Years: Flee from Pain'' Gitsune's life went on as normally as it was and in an uneventful test, she was given the rank of Jōnin at the age of fourteen. Unlike her other colleagues, she did not take in any students to train and hone into future ninja, but instead, focused on doing solitary assassination missions given by the Mizukage. She was content to stay away from the crowds and would only get together with others if she got invited. As Gitsune grew in age, so did her beauty. The once budding lily was now in full bloom and began to attract people. Her closed up nature gave her an aura of mystery and soon, both men and women alike began to seek her out. Many hopefuls came and went as Gitsune politely turned them all down. Her mind was set on her job, not on romance which made her this way. However, after some convincing from a trusted friend, she decided to open her doors to the idea. She was not a person who was easy to please; often finding people boring and soon enough, she would lose interest in them and can only apologize that it just will not work out. She flirted and teased others, but never really got attached, until she met a young woman who boldly came up to her to ask for a chance. She introduced herself as Hosei and the two spent a lot of time together until they fell in love. For the first time, Gitsune felt happy until tragedy struck and Hosei was killed during the moment she had her Chūnin exams. The dark-haired woman was inconsolable for days and in an attempt to escape the haunting pain of losing the person she cared for, she left Kirigakure and went to roam across the land. She was seventeen at the time of her departure. During her travels, she met a man named Satetsu and at this period, she decided to join him for the sake of training to become stronger. They stayed in Sunagakure, sparring and teaching each other different techniques. They were as close as brother and sister, and were often mistaken as lovers, although Gitsune saw him only as a good friend she trusts. Their time together came to an end when she told him she cannot stay in one place; so Satetsu stayed in Suna while she went out once more on her journey. ''Into the Fox's Den'' Gitsune found herself jumping from one place to another, from village to village doing simple jobs in exchange for money. She changed her appearance (specifically her eyes) to hide her lineage from others. Most transactions end up well, but there would be times when the customer would take advantage of her kindness and try to innocently bribe her with free food and shelter when in truth, their intentions were not even close to good. Of course, Gitsune was no fool and would be out of their grasp even before they can even lay a hand on her. True to her name, this fox of a lady will not let anyone catch her in their traps. In her aimless journey did she manage to find the whispered Inariyama by accident; it was the place somewhere near her true homeland where the White Fox Sage was said to reside. She encountered the White Fox Sage and was almost killed when she was mistaken to be someone who was simply hungry for power. Gitsune answered the great being with much honesty, that she was just a simple traveler who stumbled upon this place and had no intention of leaving her simple life. Seeing the truth and humility in her heart, the Fox Sage offered to spare her life if she will pass her tests. Hesitantly, Gitsune agreed. The Sage's tests pushed her to the limit and threatened to end her life right then there but she did not complain for she was only focused on getting out of this ordeal alive. When she was truly worn out, the Fox Sage saw this and attacked her, just to see how she will counter her onslaught. In a final attempt at fighting, Gitsune performed Kaiten , a technique that is unique to the Hyūga clan, and she successfully warded off the Sage's attack before collapsing unconscious. Impressed by the woman's strength and determination, the Fox Sage ordered her minions to take her to the Fox Temple where she can rest. When she awoke, Gitsune was greeted by the sight of the Fox Sage and she was told that she was worthy of being taught the Kitsune Senjutsu. The woman was also informed that there had not been a student for decades for most of them were either killed in the process or destroyed by the Sage herself for being overconfident. The Fox Sage told Gitsune that she had traits like that of the fox; wit and cunning, speed, resourcefulness but most especially, honesty, for foxes are known to be true to their word. The Sage introduced herself as Resshin. She spent a year and a half in Inariyama training under Resshin and she was even allowed to sign the Fox summoning scroll to enable her to call forth arctic foxes and gain "tails" which she can use when in battle. Remembering her life outside that place, Gitsune asked if she can stop her training for now and she vowed to return when she had become stronger. Resshin agreed and allowed permission for the female to halt their sessions. Before leaving, the Fox Sage gave Gitsune an anklet which would be her connection to Inariyama. ''Return to Kirigakure'' The road back to the village where she came from was long but it was worth the trouble. It seems that her past deeds came to haunt her and a bounty was placed upon her head, so traveling on foot assured her she will encounter would-be takers of her life. With the help of her new-found abilities, Gitsune managed to survive the attacks and finally come home safely to Kirigakure. She was reunited with her elderly mother, and discovered her father had died of an illness during the time she was gone. She had started to meet new people and tried to catch up on what she had missed during the last year and a half. By the time Gitsune turned nineteen, her dying mother urged her to find someone she will spend the rest of her life with, but the young woman assured her that she was doing fine by herself. However, the elder Hyūga female told her that she will be gone and she does not wish her daughter to be alone all the time; that she needed to open her heart once more to love. Unsure of what to say, Gitsune simply told her mother that she will try. The dying woman smiled and soon exhaled her last breath, knowing that her daughter will fulfill her word in time. Gitsune soon changed her identity as 'Hagoromo Gitsune', totally hiding the namesake that she was a Hyūga to keep trouble far from herself, in case they came after her because of her lineage. Life went on as usual for this kunoichi and everything seemed to go by fine when she encountered a Kiri ANBU captain who happened to recognize her as a thief. Gitsune had stolen items before and that included those within the village itself. The two females chased each other around Kiri for a whole day until Gitsune was out-witted and soon captured. The teenager knew who the woman was and knew she would surely be in deep trouble; she was caught by one of the village's best kunoichi, Jamanta. However, instead of throwing her in jail, Jamanta gave her the chance to redeem herself by swearing she would never betray the village by stealing from it. Gitsune immediately agreed, but she was still under the constant surveillance of the ANBU captain. ''Dropping One's Guard'' Gitsune was not too happy about the fact that she had someone keeping a constant eye on her and have often tried to get away from Jamanta, only to be foiled in her plans. However, despite the younger kunoichi's rebellious nature, the ANBU officer continued to show diligence in guarding the girl while showing her friendly, more carefree side. In time, they became good friends and Gitsune ceased the attempts to get away from the woman. She even discovered that Jamanta was Satetsu's sister which made it easier for her to warm up. Little by little, Gitsune found herself falling for Jamanta, which made her worry; what if this ends bad just like the last time? The female hid her feelings from the woman while trying to act normal around her. When Jamanta introduced a friend of hers to the girl, she immediately agreed to try getting to know this person better, thinking she might just forget what she felt for Jamanta if she spent more time with this other person. Yakumo, the name of Jamanta's friend. She hailed from a rich family and showered Gitsune with trinkets she never asked for but gratefully accepted since the noblewoman insisted. In just a short time, Yakumo proposed to Gitsune and she accepted, despite the fact that she was still not sure of what she felt for Yakumo. However, with the noblewoman's rising status in her family and the work she needed to do, she began to spend less and less time with Gitsune, usually leaving her alone since Jamanta was often with her newly-wed spouse back then. She sought the company of casual friends and acquaintances to kill time and if ever her closest friend had the chance to visit her, she would listen to the stories of the ANBU captain about her happiness with her spouse, no matter how much it stings inside of Gitsune's heart. Unable to keep her charade up any longer, Gitsune decided to go back to Inariyama to train under the White Sage Fox once more to keep her mind off this matter, only to find a weeping Jamanta at her doorstep and the tragic news that her spouse died. As a good friend, the woman canceled her departure for Inariyama and comforted the woman for days, staying with her until she felt better... or at least she hoped. Perhaps it was the shock of losing a loved one in a gruesome manner or the thought that she was left alone once more that it pushed Jamanta to suddenly blurt out her feelings for Gitsune, which surprised the dark-haired female. The older woman asked her to marry her all so suddenly, not even minding that her friend was already engaged. Gitsune tried to eliminate the awkward moment but soon found herself in a liplock with Jamanta for the first time. Her defenses came crashing down and was not able to hold back her own feelings that she reciprocated the kiss and admitted that she loved Jamanta right from the start. However, with the woman's sudden proposal and the fact that she was bound to another, she snapped back to reality, turned down the woman and told her she just cannot do it. It ended up with Gitsune running away from Jamanta hurt and alone, while she shut herself off from the world. Almost a month and a half had passed and the dark-haired female was visited by her fiancee, Yakumo, who immediately noticed something was wrong. At first, Gitsune was at a loss for words on how to explain this to the other female but after much coaxing, she admitted the truth and apologized to Yakumo as she broke down in tears. The noblewoman, after seeing how much her fiancee cared for her friend, decided to break the engagement while giving Gitsune her blessing, saying that she should not run away from love once it came knocking onto her heart. Mustering all her courage, she went back to apologize to Jamanta. Albeit she knew that the ANBU captain would be furious at her, she approached the woman and told her she was sorry which led to a series of heated discussions, awkward silences and tearful revelations. For the first time, Gitsune made herself emotionally vulnerable to a person, pushing aside that closed up nature and telling right then and there what she felt. In the end, the two reconciled and they decided to hold off everything until they were both ready. ''Present Day'' Gitsune is living peacefully in Kirigakure, taking on jobs outside the village to generate income for herself. She does not limit herself to just assassinations now, but also takes on delivering information, items and other documents as her job. It gives her the freedom to roam the land and see the sights. She is also currently training herself more on her free time, improving her Hyūga techniques and Kitsune Senjutsu. The woman visits Inariyama when she can and continues to train under the White Fox Sage, Resshin. She is also training how to use Kenjutsu during battles and has attained mastery in using the Tessen (Iron Fan). Somehow, Gitsune has acquired a unique summoning scroll and is able to call forth Ifrits, creatures that primarily have the affinity to fire. Abilities and Skills To be filled out soon... Trivia *Hagoromo Gitsune's name literally means "Feather-robe Fox" *Whenever she summons all of her 'tails', her appearance is reminiscent to that of the mythical nine-tailed fox. *According to databooks: **Gitsune's hobbies are strolling around the village and gardening. **Gitsune does not wish to fight anyone, but will readily fight if her life was threatened. **Her favorite food is Gyōza while her least favorite are peas and bitter gourd. **Her favortite phrase is "complete freedom" (大自在, Dai Jizai) *Gitsune has completed 98 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 31 B-rank, 23 A-rank, 5 S-rank.